Eric
Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning Eric was a young man who grew up during the 1950s and 60s. He was romantically involved with a woman named Chrissie. In 1969 he went off to fight in Vietnam. He returned home to Texas for a brief period, but was ready to ship back out again. This time, he intended on bringing his younger brother, Dean, with him, who had only recently received his draft card. While driving towards the recruiting station with Dean, Chrissie and Dean's girlfriend, Bailey, Eric ran afoul of a group of bikers who sought to do them harm. While trying to evade the bikers, Eric smashed his jeep into a cow that had been crossing the road. Chrissie was thrown free of the overturning vehicle, but Eric and the others suffered minor injuries. A man named Sheriff Hoyt responded to the incident, but Eric quickly learned that this man was there to protect or serve. In truth, he wasn't even actually a sheriff, but instead, was a deranged cannibal named Charlie Hewitt. Charlie took the brothers back to the Hewitt residence, where Eric was secured to a yardarm and tortured at length. He was then handed over to Charlie's nephew, Thomas Hewitt. And that's when the real terror began. Thomas took Eric down into his workshop where he bolted him to a table, skinned him and then eviscerated him with a chainsaw. Afterward, he took Eric's skinned face and made it into a mask, which he wore. By all accounts, Eric became the first chainsaw victim of the man who would one day become known as Leatherface. The Walking Dead Eric was a homosexual man in his mid-twenties from Alexandria, Virginia. Along with his lover, Aaron, he was a member of the community known as the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Eric had broken his ankle, but several members of Rick Grimes' group found him and Maggie Greene fashioned a splint for him. Eric was reunited with Aaron, who returned to a temporary haven inside of an abandoned building, along with several other members of Rick's group, including Rick himself. Other Characters * Eric Brooks - Better known as Blade; Vampire slayer from the Blade franchise. * Eric Draven - Protagonist from the first The Crow film. * Eric Northman - Vampire character from True Blood. Actors * Eric Balfour - Actor from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. * Eric Braeden - Actor from Kolchak and Piranha. * Eric Henshaw - Actor from Piranha. * Eric Meyers - Actor from 1408. * Eric Scott Woods - Played Jeremy Burns on Charmed. * Erik King - Played Sonny Toussaint on Kindred: The Embraced. Production Crew * Eric Boyd-Perkins - Editor on The Gorgon and The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll. * Eric Forsberg - Director/writer on Snakes on a Train and Mega Piranha. * Eric Freiser - Director/writer on Warlock III: The End of Innocence. * Eric Heisserer - Screenwriter on the A Nightmare on Elm Street remake. * Eric Kripke - Creator and executive producer of the TV series Supernatural. * Eric Laneuville - Director on episodes of Ghost Whisperer. * Eric Maddison - Cinematographer on 30 Days of Night: Dark Days. * Eric Shapiro - Producer/director of Rule of Three; actor from The Mummy's Kiss. * Eric Wurst - Composer on films such as A Bucket of Blood and The Haunted Sea. * Eric Stephenson - Publisher and executive director of Image Comics. * Erik Estenberg - Director of the film Monster. * Erik Saltzgaber - Writer on Clive Barker's Hellraiser. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Military personnel Category:Victims Category:1969 character deaths Category:Thomas Hewitt victims Category:Supporting characters Category:Living Characters Category:Walking Dead/Characters Category:Walking Dead/Survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 survivors